My Best Friend
by Rie AiLuka
Summary: Saat kedua sahabat menyatu, mengapa kecelakaan terjadi? Fanfic yang ku persembahkan untuk sahabatku. Mohon direview segala kekurangannya.


Hai!

Kawan - kawan ff, akhirnya saya kembali dengan one shoot gaje dan super pendek ini. Buat yang review "Kasih Tak Sampai", saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Maaf banget kalau cerita ini gaje. Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk satu - satunya sahabat saya yang telah meninggal baru - baru ini. Ini ceritaku dan dia dengan penyesuaian karakter DC. Di sini ceritanya buku diari Shiho. Selamat membaca!

**To My best Friend**

**Merlis Indria Murtafi'ah**

**Jumat, 10 Juni 2011**

**Beika, June 4 2011**

Aku berjalan bersama sahabatku. Dia detektif timur yang bodoh. Pasti kalian sudah tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah juru selamatku. Walaupun aku selalu bersikap dingin padanya, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya sahabatku. Dan mungkin, aku sudah mulai terbuka padanya setelah sebulan lalu aku menyebutnya sahabatku.

"Shiho, ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat! Aku sudah tidak sabar!", seru sahabatku yang berjalan di sampingku.

"Aku sudah melangkah lebih cepat.", sahutku datar.

"Lebih cepat, Shiho!", serunya lagi. Aku segera melancarkan tatapan membunuhku padanya. Oh! Lihatlah wajah ketakutannya itu. Itu membuatku senang karena aku menikmatinya.

"Baiklah….", desahnya seraya memperlambat langkahnya. Aku tersenyum sinis.

Kami sedang menuju sebuah restaurant Itali yang baru buka. Sesuai janjinya, kalau aku berhasil masuk universitas di Inggris, dia akan mentraktirku di restaurant baru itu. Dan kalau dia berhasil masuk sekolah detektif internasional di Amerika, aku akan memberikan hadiah untuknya. Kini aku berhasil lolos seleksi masuk universitas di sana, begitu juga dengannya. Dia berhasil masuk sekolah detektif itu. Tapi, aku belum menyiapkan hadiah untuknya. Mungkin besok – besok bisa kusiapkan.

"Hei! Kau pesan apa, Shiho?", Tanya Kudo dengan senyum manisnya. Kami sudah duduk di dalam restaurant. Uh, menjijikan! Aku langsung mengambil daftar menu di tangan pelayan di sebelahku.

"Aku pesan ini.", ucapku pada pelayan sambil menunjuk makanan dengan harga paling mahal. Lihat wajah ketakutan itu lagi! Aku menikmatinya.

**Beika, June 5 2011**

"Shiho, kenapa kau harus pindah sih!", seru Kudo.

"Aku ada banyak urusan di Tokyo. Jadi, aku akan menyewa apartemen di sana. Besok kalau aku sudah menemukan apartemen, aku akan menghubungimu", jelasku tenang.

"Awas kalau kau lupa menghubungiku!", sahutnya.

"Kau seperti kakek – kakek yang khawatir pada anak perempuannya saja.", sahutku tersenyum geli.

"Oi! Oi! Itu'kan Profesor!", seru Kudo sambil menunjuk Profesor Agasa. Kami tertawa bersama.

**Tokyo, June 10 2011****08.00 am**

Huh, lumayan lelah juga mengurus ini itu. Sejak aku pergi dari Beika, aku belum pernah ngobrol dengan Kudo. Apa boleh buat, aku sibuk. Dua hari yang lalu adalah ulang tahun Kudo. Aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Apa dia marah? Hei! Sejak kapan aku memikirkan orang lain. Yah, sudahlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah janjiku waktu itu sekalian hadiah ulang tahun. Blazer putih ini pasti menambahnya nyentrik. Tak sabar aku memaksanya memakai blazer ini. Aku sudah menyuruhnya menjemputku di apartemenku. Dia mengajakku berkeliling kota Tokyo nanti. Lampu ponselku berkedip. Rupanya ada pesan.

_Fr : Shinichi Kudo._

_Shiho, aku sudah di jalan. Tadi aku berangkat jam setengah 7, jadi nyampe jam setengah 10. Aku mengendarai motorku. Tunggu aku!_

Tentu aku menunggumu, Kudo.

**Tokyo, June 2011** **10.00 am**

Huh, kemana saja Kudo. Seharusnya dia sudah sampai dari tadi. Huh, menyebalkan! Ponselku berkedip lagi. Tulisan Stupid Detective terpampang di layar ponselku. Aku akan mengomelinya.

"Kudo! Lama sekali kau!", omelku sebal.

"Shi- Shiho….", jawab penelpon itu. Hei, dia bukan Kudo.

"Profesor, ada apa?", Tanyaku. Sepertinya tadi ponsel Kudo ada di Kudo, bukan profesor.

"Shiho, Shinichi kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia tadi jam 08.15. Sekarang dia ada di rumah.", jawab professor. Suaranya bergetar. Tanganku melemas sehingga ponselku terjatuh. Tidak… Ada apa denganmu, Kudo? Kau pasti mau mengerjaiku karena aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Aku menyambar tasku. Lalu, aku memacu mobilku menuju Beika, kediaman Kudo dengan kencang. Aku tak percaya dengan semuanya. Kudo pasti mengerjaiku. Tapi, rasa cemas dan khawatir menghantuiku.

**Beika, June 10 2011 01.00 pm**

Aku sampai di rumah Kudo. Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua berbaju hitam? Kenapa mereka menangis? Kenapa banyak bendera putih? Kenapa banyak bunga? Kenapa? Profesor memegang kedua pundakku dan membimbingku masuk. Kini di depanku ada sebuah peti, peti mati. Nafasku sesak. Ada apa ini? Dunia nyata seolah menjauhi diriku. Aku terus mencengkram dadaku, menahan segala rasa sakit yang mendera. Sesak!

Aku melihat Ran Mouri menangis tersedu - sedu di sampingku. Oh, tidak! Mataku….. Kenapa mataku pedih? Saat peti ini dibuka, terlihatlah siapa yang ada di baliknya. Dan di sanalah aku melihat Shinichi Kudo terbaring di sana. Wajahnya putih pucat. Wajah ceria yang selalu menghampiri mimpiku terganti oleh wajah itu. Badanku melemas. Untung profesor memapahku untuk tetap berdiri tegak. Kalau tidak, aku pasti terjatuh. Profesor membimbingku ke kamar Kudo. Kamar yang selalu berantakan, kini rapi dan berbau wangi. Aku terduduk lemah di kasur ukuran queen size di sana. Tasku terhempas sehingga blazer hadiah untuk Kudo keluar. Profesor menyerahkan sebuah surat padaku. Surat berbau harum dan beramplop merah. Aku membuka surat dengan hati – hati dan membacanya.

_Shiho,_

_Kau tahu? Selama aku bersamamu, aku merasa nyaman. Walau kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku, aku menyukainya. Shiho, terima kasih untuk segalanya. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku untuk melindungi seseorang yang berharga bagiku hingga akhir hayat. Walaupun kau menghabiskan uangku, kau telah membayarnya dengan hatimu, dengan senyum , dan kata sahabat. Daripada sahabat, bagaimana kalau kita mengubah hubungan itu? Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku? Walaupun aku kurang romantis, jawabanmu kutunggu sampai kapanpun._

_Your's secret admirer_

_Shinichi Kudo_

"Ti- tidak!", jeritku sambil memeluk blazer hadiah dan surat cinta itu. Air mata yang kubendung sejak tadi mengalir deras di pipiku.

"Selamat ulang tahun. Aku- aku juga mencintaimu, Kudo-kun….", desahku.

**End...**

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca ff ini. Mungkin banyak tipo(s) yang kalian temui. Dan banyak kekurangan dari ff ini. Jadi, aku harap kalian mau mereview** :)**


End file.
